The Fall of The Miraculous
by Spammm
Summary: When Lady Wifi goes against Ladybug and Chat Noir her only goal is to reveal Ladybug to Paris and show the city who she really is. Will our heroes be victorious? or will Hawkmoth reign supreme. Find out in the Fall of The Miraculous!
1. The Rise of Wifi

I watched as Ladybug and Chat Noir walked right into my trap. Did they think I was stupid, or were they that naive? The hero team kicked open the door of the restaurant, where I was silently watching from afar. I just needed them to venture further, to where they could not escape, and I had the upper hand.

A bit farther and then, Perfect!

I teleport in and aim at the duo.

If I could just pause one, I could defeat the other quickly.

Successfully knocking Chat Noir down, I go in for the kill, raising my phone.

Ladybug catches my arm, stopping me from swiping, but when she pulls, I'm already gone. "You can't get me!" I teleport from place to place, appearing and disappearing before they can react. There are just too many possibilities, I knew this and I accounted for it.

"Yes, I can."

Shit.

I didn't account for that.

Ladybug started destroying the phones on the tables, minimalizing my space to move. If I keep teleporting I'll get cornered.

Think, Lady Wifi, think!

There.

The kitchen!

I teleport near the entrance and run inside, hoping that Ladybug follows me in.

She does, but just before the Cat Brat can follow, I throw a lock at the door.

It's just the two of us.

Using random items in the room, she manages to evade my attacks, but there are a limited number of pots you can throw until you left to your own devices.

She tries to tie me up with her yoyo, but I teleport quickly out of the way.

She launches herself at me again, and I erupt into sparks,

Reforming, I see my change.

Making two locks, I pin her hands to the wall, making it impossible to escape.

I reach for her mask, I'm about to uncover Ladybug's Identi-

Beeeeep

"What?"

My head snapped to the right as Chat Noir emerged from the dumbwaiter.

"You're out of minutes, Lady Wifi."

Shit,

I need to stall,

"Aww, How romantic, Tom cat's come for his love bug."

How can I stop him? If he frees Ladybug, Its game over.

I just need to catch him off guard.

Then, I can expose both of their Identities.

I smile, this will be easy.

"I am not his love bug." Ladybug announces,

"We'll get back to that later." Chat Noir quips.

This is my chance.

While he's distracted, I fire two shots, one to make him move right where I want him and the other to lock him in the freezer.

Problem solved.

Ladybug's face showed pure fear.

"Better get your kitty before he turns into a slushie."

Ladybug didn't have a plan, I defeated her, suddenly she yelled.

"Lucky ch-"

I gripped my hand over her mouth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, would only speed the process."

She scowled and bit my hand "Ah, you little."

"You won't win, Chat Noir will stop you."

Creating a recording Icon, I broadcast to all of Paris.

"Hush, we're going on air," I tell her turning to the camera.

"Who is Ladybug? Is she a superhero or a super-weirdo? How can we trust the girl when we have no idea who she really is? We have the right to know!"

I grip the sides of her mask and pull.

It won't move.

I pull harder, and from different angles but still, it won't budge.

"Why doesn't it come off?"

"Uh... because it's magic?"

I groan but stop when the silhouette of a butterfly appears on my face.

Hawkmoth's voice surrounds my senses. "Forget the mask, grab her earrings. It will reveal her Identity, then, you can bring the miraculous to me."

I smile and reach for her earrings.

Ladybug's eyes widen as she realizes what I'm doing, She starts to thrash, trying to delay the inevitable.

Gripping her face, I remove one earring and watch as her costume slowly disappears.

"The anticipation is killing me."

I remove the second, and with a flash of light, Ladybug is gone.

And replaced with.

Marinette?

Turning to the camera, I start my commentary.

"Who would have thought, our Ladybug is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. A baker's Daughter," I smile at my past self's friend, "A nobody."

Suddenly she kicks me in the back and Yells at the top of her lungs. "Chat Noir will stop you!"

"You know maybe I should expose his Identity too."

"No, stop-"

I pause her. Silencing her voice before turning to the camera.

"Stay tuned for another bombshell."

Gripping her earrings in my hand, I walk towards the freezer to let the Chat-sicle free.

As I open the door, Chat quickly gets into a fighting position, he clearly was surprised and was shivering from hypothermia.

"Did you mi-" I freeze him, I had little patience, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

Scanning his hands,

I find his ring on his right hand that's wrapped around his baton.

Using all of my strength, I pry his hand from his death grip around his baton and remove his ring.

With a bright flash of light, I reveal that the identity of Chat Noir is, "Adrien Agreste well, that's a turn of events, the flashy Chat Noir is the son of world-renowned designer Gabriel Agreste. Our mighty heroes aren't who we thought they are, and their reign is over."

Ending the transmission, I look at the miraculous jewels in my hand,

These are powerful, sure, but why Hawkmoth needed them stumped me.

It doesn't mean anything to me, he gave me these powers in exchange for them so, I teleport to Hawkmoth's lair and finish the job.

After about 30 minutes of being frozen, Marinette and Adrien were set free from their holds. They lost their balance and fell to the floor. Adrien immediately noticed he wasn't wearing his suit and grabbed for his ring.

It was gone.

"Plagg? Plagg!" he called out panicked but found no answer.

He shivered maybe from hypothermia, maybe from fear.

Then suddenly he noticed he wasn't alone.

Across from him sat Marinette, holding her knees to her chest and looking down. Not acknowledging his existence.

Adrien was shocked to see her here,

he slowly approached her. "Marinette? What are you doing here, where's Ladybug?"

She didn't look up, she just wiped her face and answered in the shakiest voice he had ever heard.

"There is no Ladybug, not anymore."

She was quiet for what felt like an eternity before breathing out,

"She's gone."

"What happened?" Adrien asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up, staring straight in front of her with no focus.

Her face was wet and stained with tears as she said one sentence that gave Adrien pure fear.

"Hawkmoth won


	2. News Flash

(Alya's perspective)

I wake up on the street a few blocks away from the Agreste mansion, I can barely see the street lights illuminating my path. But it was just the middle of the day.

That makes no sense. I can't remember what happened.

The last thing I remember is when, ... when I was suspended. An alert sounds on my phone, and I go to unlock it.

My jaw drops at what I see, tons of headlines showing the latest news.

'Ladybug's Identity Revealed?'

'Has Hawkmoth won?'

'Ladybug and Chat Noir's Identities.'

'An Akuma Beats Ladybug and Chat Noir.'

How did I miss this story? This could be great for the blog.

I click on one of the links and see a video load up.

An Akuma smiles at the camera while Ladybug looks on in horror, restained behind her.

The Akuma looks familiar.

It looks a lot like me.

A chill sweeps over me as I slowly make the realization.

My phone slips from my hand.

It is me.

I cover my mouth in shock.

I was akumatized.

What did I do?

Suddenly the memories start flooding back.

They're like a dream, quickly fading. I grasp what I can.

Chloé's not Ladybug.

The real Ladybug came, and she's?

I can't remember.

I locked up Chat Noir then I...

Then as quickly as it began the trip down the rabbit hole was over.

The video.

I snatch my phone from the ground and inspect the damage. It seems to be fine.

I quickly rewind the video and press play.

Lady Wifi pulls at Ladybug's mask getting nowhere.

Suddenly, she takes off Ladybug's earrings and in a flash of light, the red latex costume disappears, and Ladybug is revealed to be,

Marinette?


	3. Quiet Before the Storm

(Marinette Perspective)

I don't know how long I was in that kitchen. I didn't want to leave. I was afraid of what waited for me, outside those doors, I still am.

I kept telling Adrien to go on without me. He said that he won't leave me. Stubborn kitty.

I can't believe that he was right in front of me this whole time. Not that that matters.

Not anymore.

You know what the funny thing about sitting in a kitchen is. Eventually, you have to leave.

Adrien offers me a ride home. I had to accept, I didn't want to walk.

We exit from the back and meet Adrien's bodyguard.

I avoid his gaze, terrified of what he might be thinking.

I don't say anything the whole ride.

After a few minutes of excruciating silence, we pull up beside the bakery. Light beams out from the large glass walls. It's more intimidating than comforting.

I start to exit the car when I feel something clasp around my hand.

I stare into the shocking green eyes I used to admire from afar.

"Don't worry, we'll find a solution, we can still beat him."

I offer him a weak smile. If he can still have hope, so can I.

He releases me to my fate.

I push open the door to the bakery with ease.

I feel a chill in the air. I shiver.

I walk through the cold room to the other side.

The ovens are icy. Like they haven't been turned on in ages.

I shuffle up the steps at the back until I'm outside the apartment.

I take a few deep breaths.

In

Out

In

Out

It's now or never.

I enter.


	4. The Painting

(Adrien's perspective)

I watch as Marinette leaves the car and fades into the distance.

I've never seen her that way before.

She seemed so, Defeated, and scared.

The way fear seemed to consume her will always be burned in my mind.

It breaks my heart.

I sit in silence, thoughts racing through my mind. Everything happened so fast, I couldn't even blink before she took my miraculous. Now, who knows what Hawkmoth will do with it now. Everything I think of scares me more and more.

My thoughts are interrupted by a dark shadow covering the limo.

The large pristine gates that separate the Agrestes from the outside loom over us.

I've passed these gates thousands of times, but today they seem menacing. Like at any moment they will swallow me whole and punish me for my crimes. The golden gates close behind us. I walk up the cold steps and push open the large door. They're never unlocked that's weird. The foyer is empty.

The door to his atelier's ajar.

I have two choices, I go to my room and delay talking to my father, or I find him.

So, I enter the room I'm never allowed to enter without permission.

Father is looking at the painting of mom on the other side of the room. I approach slowly and stand there for a minute studying the picture.

It's hard to believe that one second she was here and then the next she's gone.

I start to think that he doesn't know I'm here when he speaks.

"She was something else." He says a faint smile on his face. "I didn't deserve her, I still don't deserve her."

He turns to look at me.

"She loves you more than anything."

His face is stern, but it's filled with warmth.

Tears prick my eyes

He hugs me and holds me tight, And I hold him back just as strong.

"Everything happens for a reason."

He pulls back and nods at me, a new respect between us.

And suddenly I'm alone with the phantom of my mother hanging over me.

I cry.

Unfortunately because of Circumstances I cannot control this will be the last chapter of Fall of the Miraculous.

I planned to continue this story but problems have arisen. So give you all some closure I will tell you what would have happened in another chapter. Thank you for reading


	5. The End

What would have happened if I continued this series?

Marinette become a nervous wreck

Barely goes outside

Alya becomes somewhat of an outcast because of her situation.

Ivan, Alix, and Nino are all people who stand by her. (They were the only students akumatized before.)

Chloe is a bully towards her,(Ladybug's her favorite person,) but she doesn't have the strength to stand up for herself.

Marinette stands up for her and the bullying stops but people still avoid her.

Gabriel Agreste Sacrifices Natalie to bring back Emile

He tells Adrien that Natalie quit

Emile wakes up in the hospital while Adrien is there Spouting nonsense (Dusuu, Broken, Peacock, Nooroo,)

Emile eventually goes back to normal.

Adrien becomes really lonely without Plagg.

Similar to Collector Adrien sees Gabriel put the butterfly miraculous in the safe.

He investigates and gets a rebellious pull (because he can't do it as Chat Noir anymore) and opens it.

He finds The Book, The Butterfly, The Peacock, The Ladybug, and Cat Miraculous.

Looks at them, but is soon rushed to school so shoves them in his bag.

He cant stop thinking about it and he doesn't know if they're real.

At Lunch asks Marinette if he can eat lunch with her at her house. then, when they are there shows her book

Then he realizes his dad is hawk moth.

He gives the ladybug back to Marinette and takes the ring

The kwamis tell them everything.

Adrien has to make the choice to bring back Natalie and put his mother back to the state shes in or do nothing.

Thanks for reading Hope you liked it while it lasted.


End file.
